Problem: Let $f_{1}(x)=\sqrt{1-x}$, and for integers $n \geq 2$, let \[f_{n}(x)=f_{n-1}\left(\sqrt{n^2 - x}\right).\]Let $N$ be the largest value of $n$ for which the domain of $f_n$ is nonempty. For this value of $N,$ the domain of $f_N$ consists of a single point $\{c\}.$ Compute $c.$
The function $f_{1}(x)=\sqrt{1-x}$ is defined when $x\leq1$. Next, we have \[f_{2}(x)=f_{1}(\sqrt{4-x})=\sqrt{1-\sqrt{4-x}}.\]For this to be defined, we must have $4-x\ge0$ or $x \le 4,$ and the number $\sqrt{4-x}$ must lie in the domain of $f_1,$ so $\sqrt{4-x} \le 1,$ or $x \ge 3.$ Thus, the domain of $f_2$ is $[3, 4].$

Similarly, for $f_3(x) = f_2\left(\sqrt{9-x}\right)$ to be defined, we must have $x \le 9,$ and the number $\sqrt{9-x}$ must lie in the interval $[3, 4].$ Therefore, \[3 \le \sqrt{9-x} \le 4.\]Squaring all parts of this inequality chain gives $9 \le 9-x \le 16,$ and so $-7 \le x \le 0.$ Thus, the domain of $f_3$ is $[-7, 0].$

Similarly, for $f_4(x) = f_3\left(\sqrt{16-x}\right)$ to be defined, we must have $x \le 16,$ and $\sqrt{16-x}$ must lie in the interval $[-7, 0].$ But $\sqrt{16-x}$ is always nonnegative, so we must have $\sqrt{16-x} = 0,$ or $x=16.$ Thus, the domain of $f_4$ consists of a single point $\{16\}.$

We see, then, that $f_5(x) = f_4\left(\sqrt{25-x}\right)$ is defined if and only if $\sqrt{25-x} = 16,$ or $x = 25 - 16^2 = -231.$ Therefore, the domain of $f_5$ is $\{-231\}.$

The domain of $f_6(x)$ is empty, because $\sqrt{36-x}$ can never equal a negative number like $-231.$ Thus, $N = 5$ and $c = \boxed{-231}.$